Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a Huber needle assembly. More specifically, the subject matter herein relates to a Huber needle assembly with a means to generate a safety-lock position by biasing the needle away from the needle aperture to prevent re-emergence of the needle tip from the assembly.
Background of the Related Art
Known Huber needle assemblies are generally widely used in hospitals and alternate care sites, where these Huber needle assemblies are generally used in conjunction with implanted ports. Such Huber needle assemblies can provide a non-coring needle that may be used to administer chemotherapy, intravenous (“IV”) fluids, medications, total parenteral nutrition, or to transfuse blood products through implanted ports. The implanted port generally contains a self-sealing septum that seals around the needle, holds the needle in place, and allows for multiple accessing by a Huber needle through an insertion site.
The known Huber needle assembly may be designed for safety of the patient; however, it presents a considerable risk to the user of such a Huber needle assembly. For example, use of a known Huber needle assembly can expose the user to blood borne pathogens, drugs, and/or medication being administered through the Huber needle, regardless of whether the known Huber needle assembly is used properly or improperly. Some reasons for this may include a failure in the art to provide a Huber needle assembly that effectively prevents rebound of the needle, prevents inadvertent needle stick injury to a user of the assembly, and/or prevents exposure of the needle tip when the assembly is placed into a “safety” position.
For example, known Huber needle assemblies may require two hands to extract the needle from the implanted port. With such systems, a first hand is typically used to stabilize the implanted port and/or Huber needle assembly while a second hand is used to withdraw the needle. Removal of the needle while the first hand is in the area of the insertion site can present a significant risk of inadvertent needle-stick injury to the first hand. Further, the force required to withdraw the needle from a self-sealing septum of the implanted port can cause a user to over-extend the structure of the known Huber needle assembly, whereby the resilient nature of the material comprising the structure causes the needle to rebound, resulting in further risk of a needle-stick injury to the user. Such a needle-stick injury can result in transfer of blood borne pathogens, such as Hepatitis, Human Immunedeficiency Virus (“HIV”), etc. In addition to blood borne pathogens, healthcare workers that prepare hazardous drugs, mix drugs, and/or administer drugs can be at risk for exposure to the drug if such a needle-stick injury occurs. Even when drugs are carefully handled, exposure can result from inhalation or direct skin contact with the drug due to exposure to the needle tip.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.